Xiao Xiwang
|Row 2 title = Origin |Row 2 info = Shenzhen, China |Row 3 title = Genres |Row 3 info = Jpop, Kpop, Cpop, Mandopop, R&B, Pop |Row 4 title = Occupations |Row 4 info = Singer, Dancer, Actress |Row 5 title = Instruments |Row 5 info = Violin, Cello, Vocals |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2013-present |Row 7 title = Labels |Row 7 info = Up-Front Entertainment (Japan) SM Entertainment (Korea) Yue Hua Entertainment (China) |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = North Star, ShinKen, Super Junior, SMTOWN, Han Geng, PM, Lollapalooza,}}' Xiao Xiwang '(シアオシワング , 肖喜旺) is a Chinese born singer, dancer, actress and model. She is the main dancer of the Apop girl group North Star. Profile *'Birth Name: '''Xiao Xiwang *'Nicknames:' Xiao, Xiwang, XiXi, Hope, Little Hope, The Nation's Hope *'Birthdate: ' *'Birthplace': Shenzhen, China *' Bloodtype: O *'Height: '''154 cm (5'0)'' *'Specialty: '''Honor Student *'Hobby: 'Reading *'Hello! Project Status **2013.01.28 Kenshuusei Member **2013.02.26 Kenshuusei Graduated **2013.04.26 Ultra Junior Member *'North Star Color': Bleu de France *'Motto:' "I am who I am. I'm no social butterfly, I'm a wallflower who only opens up to those I trust. It's just my way of socializing." *'Favorite Words: '"Hope" *'Favorite Food: '"I'm not a picky eater. I eat whaetever is presented to me." *'Disliked Food: ' *'Favorite Colors: '''Metallic colors *'Favorite Singers: Happy Jikan, Junjun, Linlin *'Favorite Songs: '''Best Friend Kiroro *'Favorite Happy Jikan Songs: 'Honto no Watashi, Promising Onna, Tantei Shoujou *'Looks up to: Aoi Xiao, Joe Song, Linlin *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2013) **Ultra Junior (2013-present) **North Star (2013-present) History 2012 In 2012, Xiao participated in the Happy Jikan ~Junbi Ga Anata KA DO KA?~ Seventh Generation! auditions. While the fourth round was going on, it was revealed that Xiao had dropped out due to poor health. 2013 January 20, Xiao recovered and reportedly moved to Japan. January 28, it was announced at the 2013 Hello! Project Winter concert that Xiao would start her work under Hello! Project with the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Xiao participated in the Supaa-CHIGAU- URUTORA JUNIOR ~Haro! Puro Kankoku Auditions~ Jendabento. February 26, it was confirmed that she passed the Ultra Junior auditions, but regardless, was still allowed to participate in the upcoming Happy Jikan auditions. March 2, It was announced that she would be joining North Star. Releases North Star Singles * 04.10.2013 The Brightest Star * 05.10.2013 Ice Cold Heart * 07.10.2013 Undead Petal * 12.21.2013 International * 01.04.2014 5 Sides * 02.14.2014 Strawberry * 09.02.2014 Miss Know-it-all * 11.14.2014 Cut * 03.19.2015 Normally, It Wouldn't Be That Way North Star Albums *??.??.20?? Verse North Star Photobooks *06.08.2013 Super Star North Star Digital Singles *06.08.2013 Annyeong Trivia *Tsunku said that if it weren't for her sickness, she would have been in Happy Jikan's seventh generation. *She is very shy. *She is a huge fan of Happy Jikan. (When it was announced that she would be joining the Kenshuusei, pictures of her room surfaced wherein it shows her room with the ceiling, walls and even her bedspread covered in Happy Jikan pictures). *Higashiyama Midori was her mentor while she was in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *She is a skilled dancer. *She is a fan of Super Junior, mainly Cho Kyuhyun. *Despite representing Henry Lau in Ultra Junior, her bias in Super Junior is Kyuhyun. *Afraid of balls. *Was featured in Nu'est's Yeoboseyo. Category:Xiao Xiwang Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:Members who failed a Happy Jikan Audition Category:2013 Debuts Category:Births in 1996 Category:January Births Category:Chinese Nationality Category:North Star Category:SM Entertainment Category:Yue Hua Entertainment